


Coco

by abs2891



Series: You Make it Sound So Simple [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctors, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No real spoilers but this is even better if you've seen Coco, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abs2891/pseuds/abs2891
Summary: Chanyeol hasn’t spoken in at least 15 seconds, and that’s a long time to leave Baekhyun waiting for a reaction to two surprise tickets to a midnight screening of Coco.





	Coco

Baekhyun was nervous as he stood in front of Chanyeol, rocking back forth slightly as he waited with baited breath for a reaction from his boyfriend.  It was nice to use the word. They’d made it official a few months ago and yet Baekhyun still couldn’t help but smile every time he thought it. He had a boyfriend.  Baekhyun, the guy who used to not know how to go anywhere but between the hospital and his apartment, had a boyfriend.

Unfortunately, he may have also just broken him.

Chanyeol hasn’t spoken in at least 15 seconds, and that’s a long time to leave Baekhyun waiting for a reaction to two surprise tickets to a midnight screening of _Coco_.  Baekhyun had thought the timing was perfect.  It was almost time for Chanyeol’s birthday, and he knew for a fact that it wasn’t the concussion that made Chanyeol sing along to _Frozen_.  Nope.  Chanyeol genuinely liked it, and _Tangled_ , and _Zootopia_.  Pretty much any Disney movie really.

Technically, _Coco_ was Pixar though… Maybe that was the problem.  Maybe Chanyeol hated Pixar films, but that didn’t really make sense considering Baekhyun had seen a line of Pixar DVDs right next to the Disney ones in Chanyeol’s apartment.  Chanyeol like animated films in general really, so why he was giving Baekhyun the silent treatment over two tickets to a _Coco_ midnight premiere was beyond him.

“Uh… I can take them back if you don’t want to go…” Baekhyun finally ventured, still trying to get a read on Chanyeol’s expression as he stared down at the two tickets Baekhyun had placed into his hands when he’d shown up in Baekhyun’s office that evening to walk with him to their usual Thursday night gathering.

That got a reaction, Chanyeol’s gaze snapping up from the tickets in his hand to Baekhyun, eyes wide and a bit frantic.  “No, don’t do that!” He said, so alarmed Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh as Chanyeol pulled both the tickets towards his chest.

“Okay, okay I won’t,” Baekhyun said, trying to be reassuring even if he was still extremely confused.  “Would you mind telling me what’s up with the silent treatment then? I was kind of expecting a hug or something,” he said, keeping his tone light as Chanyeol slowly relaxed in front of him, blinking a few times before whispering softly.

“Oh, that’s…” Chanyeol’s voice trailed off and Baekhyun found himself gesturing impatiently for Chanyeol to continue.

“Yes?” he asked, hoping for an explanation as to why Chanyeol, who clearly wanted to go see Coco, still hadn’t expressed a thank you to Baekhyun for making that happen as soon as he possibly could.

Chanyeol looked down at the tickets in his hand again before laughing softly and holding them back out towards Baekhyun.  “Would you believe me if I said you’re the first person who has offered to go to a movie like this with me?” he asked, making Baekhyun frown.

“Why?  They’re the kinds of movies you like aren’t they?” he asked, confused.

Chanyeol nodded quickly.  “They are. Most people just aren’t very interested in seeing them with me.  I usually end up going by myself, unless I drag along Sehun,” he admitted, making Baekhyun’s eyes widen before he just shrugged and reached for the pair of tickets in Chanyeol’s hand so he could tuck them back into his wallet.

“Well, now you get to go with me,” he said firmly, watching as a soft smile overtook Chanyeol’s lips while he reached out to gently cup Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Have I told you I love you today?” he asked softly, making Baekhyun’s heart race in his chest like it did the first time Chanyeol had told him that a while ago.  It hadn’t been a big moment. In fact, he’d literally just said it over the phone – “Ah, the alarm went off – gotta go – love you, bye.” Baekhyun had stared at his disconnected phone for a good minute afterwards, a stupid smile on his face and heart racing before he finally just tapped over to Kakao and typed it back to his boyfriend who had clearly said he loved him without even thinking about it.

Now though, like many times after that first time when Baekhyun had eventually gotten a text message back of an embarrassed emoji and many hearts, Chanyeol clearly was thinking about it, making Baekhyun smile as he gently shook his head.  “Not yet,” he murmured, making Chanyeol smile wider as he leaned in closer.

“Well I do.  I love you,” he whispered making Baekhyun shiver as he felt Chanyeol’s breath brush against his lips.

“Me too,” Baekhyun whispered, arms slipping around Chanyeol’s waist as their lips connected sweetly.  The kiss was chaste and short, Chanyeol pulling away with a soft chuckle as Baekhyun let out a little whine at his departure.

“If we don’t head out now, we’ll be late and they’ll never let us hear the end of it,” he whispered, making Baekhyun’s nose wrinkle as he considered how much he wanted to deal with Jongdae’s ribbing that evening.

“I’ll buy Jongdae an extra beer,” he decided, reaching up to pull Chanyeol back down as his fingers ran through his hair.

Chanyeol was laughing as their lips collided again, this time in a touch that was more intimate, familiar.  Baekhyun knew the intricacies of Chanyeol’s mouth like the back of his hand, but that didn’t make exploring them any less thrilling.  It sent a bolt of electricity up his spine and a tingling through his limbs as he let himself get lost for a few minutes before pulling away with a sigh and reaching up to fix Chanyeol’s now very mussed hair.

“I can only afford to buy so many beers,” he murmured as he finished, righting Chanyeol’s hair and adjusting where Baekhyun’s other hand had wrinkled his shirt.  Chanyeol chuckled as he did the same, hands gliding quickly and familiarly over Baekhyun’s lab coat as he straightened it on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Same.”

\---

Baekhyun was yawning as they reached the movie theater, making Chanyeol laugh as the ticket taker tore their tickets.  “Gonna make it?” he asked, looking down at where Baekhyun was snuggled up against their linked arms.

“Just get me a popcorn and a large coke and I’ll be fine,” Baekhyun said through a yawn as he nuzzled against Chanyeol’s shoulder, making Chanyeol smile.  Baekhyun clearly had, had a long day at work, but he was going to try stay awake to watch the movie anyway. Chanyeol was certain that had something to do with him mentioning on their way over to meet the guys that after he watched movies alone he’d go online and listen to reviews since he had no one to talk to them about.  The thought warmed his heart even more than Baekhyun buying the tickets in the first place.

“Sure, babe,” Chanyeol said with a chuckle as he leaned down to peck the crown of Baekhyun’s head before pulling them both in the direction of the concession stand where he ordered the largest coke and popcorn available, which forced Baekhyun to release his arm so they could carry the oversized items into the theater.

Their journey into the theater revealed that not only were the seats reserved recliners, but that Baekhyun had managed to book the pair that were dead center in the auditorium.  Chanyeol couldn’t help but let out a low whistle as he turned to look at what their view would be like as Baekhyun removed the offending armrest that separated their two seats.

“How’d you get a spot this good?” he asked as he turned to look at where Baekhyun had settled himself in his seat, straw in his mouth as he seemingly tried to drink down half the coke in his hands.

The straw popped out of his mouth, flicking a few drops into the air as he answered.  “I booked right when they became available,” he said matter of factly, making Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

“That would have been over a month ago,” he said, staring at Baekhyun in surprise.

Baekhyun shrugged.  “Yup, now will you sit down.  You’re blocking peoples’ view,” he criticized reaching for Chanyeol’s hand and giving it a tug that had him laughing as he let himself be pulled into their now makeshift loveseat.

“Of the previews?” He asked, nodding towards the screen.

“Some people like previews,” Baekhyun retorted, sliding over to rest his cheek against Chanyeol’s shoulder as he raised the straw back to his lips.  “Don’t let me fall asleep,” Baekhyun ordered softly, making Chanyeol laugh again as he wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s back and grabbed a piece of popcorn to hold in front of his lips.

Baekhyun took the offered piece as Chanyeol promised to keep Baekhyun awake.  He was lying of course, but Baekhyun didn’t need to know that.

\---

“I can’t believe you didn’t wake me up,” Baekhyun whined into Chanyeol’s ear as he allowed himself to be piggybacked down the street from the train station towards his apartment.  He definitely was awake enough to walk himself, but Chanyeol had offered and Baekhyun didn’t mind getting a free excuse to cling to him. Besides, Chanyeol claimed it was good practice for when he had to carry other people, and Baekhyun very much supported helping Chanyeol practice for situations far less safe than carrying his drowsy boyfriend for a block.

Chanyeol shrugged, shifting Baekhyun’s weight slightly as his shoulders raised.  “You looked cute.”

Baekhyun let out a huff as he leaned forward, trying to get a better look at Chanyeol’s face and only managing to get a close up of his side profile as Chanyeol continued to walk steadily down the road.  “You still should have woken me up. Who are you going to talk to about the movie now?” he pouted, genuinely annoyed that his plan had failed simply because he couldn’t keep his eyes open for more than ten minutes.  He hadn’t even seen the opening title crawl. Somewhere in the middle of Olaf looking for Christmas traditions in the preceding short his eyes has closed and not reopened until Chanyeol was gently prodding him to rise from their seats.

Chanyeol shrugged again as he adjusted his grip, making Baekhyun bounce against him and forcing him to momentarily fall back from where he had attempted to see Chanyeol’s face.  “We can go again later,” he said simply, making Baekhyun frown. Chanyeol was being far too dismissive of Baekhyun’s failure. Without thinking about the consequences, Baekhyun released his linked hands so he could reach up and twist one of Chanyeol’s ears.

“Chanyeol Park, we can’t afford to go to a movie twice just because you think I look cute asleep,” he criticized as Chanyeol stopped, wincing while he turned to get a better look at Baekhyun’s face.

“What if I said I wanted to go again?” he asked, surprising Baekhyun enough that he released Chanyeol’s ear.

“You liked it that much?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol gave a nod, a small smile breaking across his face at the relief of his ear being released.  “It was pretty good.”

Baekhyun considered Chanyeol’s words for a few seconds, brow furrowing before letting out a huff.  “Fine - but you are buying the tickets next time,” he declared, not wishing to go through the stress of trying to figure out where the best spot in the auditorium was again.

Chanyeol let out a laugh, smiling wider.  “Deal,” Chanyeol said, giving Baekhyun a small peck on the lips to seal the promise that had Baekhyun flushing and reaching out to push Chanyeol’s face back towards the sidewalk ahead.

“Look where you’re walking,” he ordered, disregarding the fact that they’d been stalled for at least a minute which is probably what had Chanyeol laughing as he complied and resumed their journey down the sidewalk.

“I’ve walked on this street a hundred times,” he teased, making Baekhyun roll his eyes as he lightly pinched Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“And there still could be something on it to trip you today.  I don’t have the energy to treat a sprained ankle,” he complained, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“You got it doc.  No ankle sprains,” Chanyeol said, hoisting Baekhyun a little further up his back as Baekhyun let himself fall forward, body molding against Chanyeol’s back as he let out a relaxed sigh, the steady rocking of Chanyeol’s steps and the warmth of his back threatening to send Baekhyun back to dreamland before they reached his apartment.

\---

Chanyeol remained quiet the rest of the short walk to Baekhyun’s place, relieved Baekhyun’s wrath had been short lived.  It really wasn’t a big deal. The fact that Baekhyun cared enough to even try to stay awake after a full day of work was enough for him.  He’d spent the whole movie looking between the screen and the softly snoring Baekhyun pressed against him feeling like the luckiest man in the world.  He didn’t need anything more, though having an excuse to go see _Coco_ again was welcome.  It had made him cry, and he wanted to see if Baekhyun would do any better as the notes of “Remember Me” echoed in the theater for a final time.

Chanyeol was betting he wouldn’t, but it really depended on if Baekhyun employed his ‘doctor mode’ or not.  When Baekhyun wanted, he could stay completely impassive. It was necessary, given his line of work. Thankfully though, Chanyeol wasn’t work, and he rarely saw that impassive mask directed towards him.

Instead, he was treated to sights like Baekhyun rubbing at his eyes after Chanyeol let his feet touch down in the entrance to his apartment.

“You want to shower?” he asked as Baekhyun let out a loud yawn and leaned into the steadying hand Chanyeol had placed on his shoulder.

Baekhyun swung his head towards his opposite shoulder and gave a sniff.  “I don’t smell too bad, do I?” he asked, making Chanyeol chuckle as he slid his hand down Baekhyun’s arm and linked their hands together to pull him towards the bedroom.

“No worse than usual,” he said, earning himself a soft thump on his back as they reached the bedroom where Baekhyun allowed himself to be pulled around Chanyeol and seated on the edge of the bed.  Without a word he stuck his arms above his head with a yawn that had Chanyeol smiling as he reached for the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt.

“Lazy,” he admonished, tone not holding an inch of annoyance as Baekhyun flopped back on the bed, shimmying out of his scrubs with a sleepy laugh.

“You love it.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he threw off his own shirt and climbed onto the bed after Baekhyun, who had managed to slide up towards the pillows once his scrubs were kicked off.

Arguing with that sentiment was pointless.  He’d lose, so instead, Chanyeol crawled over Baekhyun, a leg on either side of his hips and arms framing his head as he looked down at a sleepily smiling Baekhyun with a matching smile of his own.  “I had fun tonight,” he whispered, watching as a bit of Baekhyun’s sleepiness ebbed away, smile widening as an excited light entered his eyes.

“You did?” he asked.

Chanyeol nodded as he leaned down, letting his nose graze along Baekhyun’s cheek gently.  “Mhm, thank you,” he whispered, pausing at the edge of Baekhyun’s lips as Baekhyun’s breath hitched softly.

“Anytime,” he whispered, turning his head the final centimeter necessary to capture Chanyeol’s lips with his, a hand reaching up to tangle in his hair as the other wrapped around his back, gliding over Chanyeol’s exposed shoulders as Chanyeol let himself be pulled down even closer by one of Baekhyun’s legs which had wrapped around his waist.

With no gap between them, Chanyeol could feel every tremor that rippled through Baekhyun’s body as a few soft moans left his lips, the wet slide of their tongues against each other lazy and slow, but tender.  Complete. Baekhyun’s intensity waned almost as quickly as it arose, devolving into lazy wet pecks that had Chanyeol ducking his head down towards Baekhyun’s neck and bestowing a kiss there before turning his head to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear.

“Tomorrow,” he murmured, smiling as he felt Baekhyun tremble slightly before squeezing Chanyeol tighter as he let out a yawn.

“Tomorrow,” he agreed, breathing starting to slow almost instantly as Chanyeol wiggled enough to free up a hand to run through Baekhyun’s hair while Chanyeol basked in the warmth of Baekhyun’s chest pressed against his.

Chanyeol wasn’t a fool.  He knew there were still risks.  He knew that everything could still come crashing down just like how he’d been afraid it would at the beginning, but right then, a hand running through Baekhyun’s soft hair as he drifted off to sleep, he didn’t really care.  It was worth the risk so long as he got moments like this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final story I have written for now but I do love these guys so who knows what will happen in the future ^^


End file.
